1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inflatable cushion like device positionable along the length of a strap or straps and securable by inflation alone or . with other inflatable cushions to provide back support or serve as a buoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seating is a problem in conveyances of every kind because of the differences in individuals and the fact that various individuals must use the same seats, such as in buses or airplanes. The same is true in private automobiles which are made for the mass market. Additionally, a number of people have particular conditions which are aggravated unless they are seated with support for the spine, properly adjusted to fit them.
These problems have frequently been addressed by means of various kinds of cushions or inflatable cushions some of which are specially shaped to fit the lumbar area of the spine but it is difficult to accommodate a variety of conditions, especially including conditions which may affect the upper back or neck area. Thus there are medical reasons for improved back support devices as well as comfort reasons.
The prior art does have examples whereby horizontally elongated cushions have been connected to each other by a flexible member, such as a strap, but it has not been convenient to arrange them vertically on a strap or straps so that they are easily adjustable and at the same time are fixed securely in the desired position. Various types of conventional fasteners may be used or the straps may be contained in belt loops and bunched to provide some resistance to sliding. The latter presents the difficulty that, if they are tight enough to be held securely, they are difficult to slide. An improved way to attach a plurality of cushions movable on flexible members, such as straps, has been needed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved slidably adjustable connection between an inflatable cushion or cushions and a flexible elongate member or members, such as a strap, which may be used to support one cushion above the other in a securely adjusted and fixed position. It is further an object to provide an economical construction of a back rest which is deflatable into a small package easily contained in a brief case or suit case for convenient transport in traveling. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved connection for an inflatable buoy which is adjusted and secured to an anchor strap at the appropriate depth and readjustable by partial deflation and secured by reinflation.